Prior similar novelty cards articles have been A) more complex, B) more expensive, C) have not been designed to allow for small-size embodiments, D) are difficult to transport in large quantities, and E) are not designed to appeal to specific markets.
The present invention solves these issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,110 of Overbaugh (1959) discloses a cardboard golf tee which includes a first panel portion with a bottom portion which is bendable to form support legs, but the top portion requires removal of a circular disk of cardstock material which forms a round open aperture capable of holding a spherical golf ball, either snugly firm inside the aperture formed from the removal of a circular disk of material from the device, or else within two hemispherical portions, which are formed by folding the cardstock at the midpoint of the aperture formed from the removal of the circular disk of material (thereby rendering the cardstock of Overbaugh '110 as having a discontinuous portion, where the excess circular disk of material was removed from. Overbaugh '110 also requires serrated edges to grip into grass and turf, and these serrated edges would be a series of points instead of a continuous edge, and therefore might not be stable upon a flat solid surface, such as a desk top, countertop or table top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,800 of Rose (1999) discloses a pop-up display amusement card, which requires a plurality of pieces joined together from multiple card stock pieces, with separate fasteners or adhesive connectors.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,521 to Einson (1934) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,597 to Carter (1957) show countertop displays. Both are more complex to manufacture and erect than the present invention, while requiring the construction of an easel. Both require much more display space in their smallest embodiments. In contrast to Einson '21 and Carter '597, the present invention can be made as small as a centimeter square, but is currently made in the size of a conventional business card (2″×3.5″) or greeting card (approximately 5″×8″) in most situations. It stands unaided by any additional attachment, spar or easel.
One method that allows for the perpendicular display of an image is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,669 to Moran (1991) in which a four-panel box has a perforation from which the image can be punched out. In contrast to Moran '669, the present invention uses less than half of the material for a comparable size display and, in most embodiments, requires no punching out of a perforated image within the panels defined by the exterior periphery of the card.
Other single-part cards that are designed to be deployed quickly require specialized structures below them to stand perpendicular. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,711 (1920) to Sargent and U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,862 (1953) to Fine show simple displays that are designed to be placed on top of long-neck bottles and gable-topped milk cartons, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,950 (1950) to Benchley shows a two-sided display that requires several folds, a slit and a tab to accomplish what the present invention delivers without these complexities.
Currently there are a number of solutions for a card that stands perpendicular to a horizontal surface. Further, there are a number of conventional solutions for bringing attention to printed advertisements. Some of these solutions attempt to bring attention through graphic design or surface treatments, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of industry because these conventional business cards, postcards and other traditional flat advertising pieces are not designed to be displayed easily or viewed repeatedly. Most such pieces are quickly filed away or destroyed. It is desirable for any advertising to offer repetitive exposures for the advertiser.
Since conventional business cards, post cards and other small advertising displays lack any feature of uniqueness once they have been conveyed their greeting, they retain little impact and are often soon discarded. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the advertising industry for a Card that Stands Perpendicular to a Horizontal Surface.
Objects and Advantages:
The present invention delivers the following several objects and advantages over the prior art.
Simplicity:
The present invention enables the recipient of such a piece to easily and quickly display it perpendicular to a counter, desktop or shelf, which in turn makes the advertising message available for many repetitive viewings. The present invention requires no instructions and takes as little as one second to deploy.
It would be desirable to have a business card, rack card, sign or other advertising display, that enables the recipient to display it on a desk, counter or shelf, without the need to use adhesive tape, construct an easel, attach external stands or use fasteners such as nails or tacks.
Price Advantage:
Competitive products, including distinctively printed advertising cards, countertop displays, and promotional products, usually have multiple parts and, accordingly, are usually priced much higher than the present invention.
The present invention is a single part, made of conventional modern materials.
Size Advantage:
The size of the card will vary depending on the rigidity of the material from which it is made, from something as small as a square centimeter to as large will fit through a conventional doorway.
The ratio of the height or surface volume of the display panel of the card to base part(s) will vary according to the need of the advertiser, and
The shape of the display panel and base part(s) will vary according to the requirements of the customer.
Simple to Transport:
Non-flat advertising tools, such as countertop displays and promotional products, are often bulky and cannot be easily carried in significant numbers. The present invention is available in various sizes, the smaller of which can be carried by an individual by the hundreds of pieces.
Target Markets:
Other solutions attempt to provide temporary entertainment value or reference information, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because they do not solve the problem of how to generate repeated exposures.
This is particularly true for advertising that features a popular image, such as a brand mascot or iconic character, or a portrait of an entertainer, author, speaker or other featured individual.
The present invention advantageously fills the aforementioned deficiencies by providing a novelty card that can be designed in an unlimited number of two-dimensional shapes, including those that emphasize a popular image, such as a brand mascot or iconic character, or a portrait of an entertainer, author, speaker or other featured individual.
The present invention provides a new and unique way for general business advertisers, restaurant businesses, non-profit organizations, sports teams, and celebrities to have a fully customized card that has none of the disadvantages of prior art.
The present invention can be customized in unlimited ways, including as a mailing piece, sales brochure, business card, safety information card, menu, game piece, souvenir, and autograph card.
It is still further an object of the present invention to create a device that is more easily displayed.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention to create a device that leverages the special graphic images of customers.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.